


Cupcakes.

by AngelWings666



Series: Happily Ever After Verse [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 4am, Baking, Cuddles, Cupcakes, M/M, cuteness, grumpy!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4333092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWings666/pseuds/AngelWings666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas wakes up with a craving for cupcakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupcakes.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's been so long! I had really bad writer's block.... anyway. For Abbie, as always! ~Cassie

3:21 am.

Dean whined and rolled over, trying to get away from the hand that was shaking his shoulder. Unfortunately the hand was very persistent, gently shaking him awake. 

Graceful as ever, Dean grunted and opened his eyes, glaring at his boyfriend sleepily. “What time is it?”

Cas blushed and glanced at the clock. “Almost half three but…. I want cupcakes.” He looked very tired, and Dean’s anger slipped away almost instantly. 

Dean yawned and stretched, reaching over for his boxers and pulling them on clumsily. He ran a hand through his hair and pushed the blankets off his legs, dragging himself out of the bed. Cas watched him, starting to look confused. “Dean, what are you doing?”

“We’re gonna bake you fucking cupcakes, you asshole.” Dean yawned again and grabbed Cas’ hand, pulling him up and to the kitchen. “Might as well, I’m awake now!” 

Cas grinned. “You’re a fucking idiot, I love you.”

Dean bent down to get out bowls and wooden spoons and all the ingredients they would need, grumbling slightly. “Yeah, you fucking better, waking me up cause you have cravings.”

Cas chuckled and started to prepare the ingredients, cracking eggs into a bowl and mixing in the sugar, before transferring the mixture to a bigger bowl and pushing it over to Dean, who mixed in the flour carefully to make sure there were no lumps. Preparation was surprisingly easy and soon they had the mixture separated into cupcake cases and put into one of those weird cupcake trays. 

Cas put it carefully into the oven, before going back to join his sleepy boyfriend, kissing him gently on the cheek. “You alright baby?”

Dean nodded sleepily, somehow managing to look both irritated and adorable at the same time. “You owe me-” He was cut off by a yawn, rubbing his eyes. “You owe me eight blowjobs for this.”

“But-” Cas started to protest, half joking.

“EIGHT.” Dean growled and pushed a small bag and bowl towards Cas. “Make some icing, I’m gonna make coffee.”

Cas nodded, setting to work making icing and grinding out the lumps carefully while Dean boiled the kettle, making himself a strong cup of coffee and sipping from it as soon as it was cool enough.  
In a considerably better mood now that he was more awake, Dean went over to his boyfriend who was currently wrestling with a bowl of icing. He pressed a kiss to his hair and smiled, stealing some icing and licking it off his finger quickly. “Sorry for being so grumpy baby…” 

Cas shook his head, laughing and smearing some icing across Dean’s lips before kissing it off. “Sweetheart, you woke up and baked me cupcakes at almost 4am, I can deal with a little grumpiness!” Dean blushed and shook his head, going to check on the cupcakes. 

“We can each have one now, and then we can split the rest for breakfast tomorrow!” Cas grinned and laughed, nodding. “And we can eat them outside if it’s sunny!”

With the icing made and the cupcakes almost done, Dean sat himself down on Cas’ lap, kissing him lazily and playing with his hair. “You should really cut your hair, but I think I’m starting to like it when it’s longer….” 

“Then why tell me to cut it?” Cas shot back, kissing along his boyfriend’s jawline. 

“....... Shut up.”

When the cupcakes were done, Cas carefully iced them and Dean placed them on the cooling rack, almost having to drag Cas away from them.

*********************************

5:29 am.

When they finally got back to bed, both of them were in a good mood, sharing cupcake flavoured kisses until they both fell asleep again.


End file.
